


I Wasn't Expecting That!

by EpicKiya722



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clueless They Are Clueless, Dorks in Love, Gen, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Natasha Romanov Executive Wedding Planner, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson is a little shit, Steve Rogers Ships It, Wanda Maximoff & Clint Barton her assistants, bucky barnes is precious, but I still love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Bucky challenged Sam. He regrets it now since his crush shows that he isn't playing around.





	I Wasn't Expecting That!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Tumblr post ----> https://uhsolikethis.tumblr.com/post/174811854789/the-whole-shut-up-make-me-and-then-they
> 
> I thought it was both hilarious and so true because as much as I love soft SamBucky, we all know that they will throw hands at each other.

"Seriously?!"

They all flinched from the loud smash that was caused from the collide of the fridge's door closing harshly.

"Hey, Frosty, that is a very expensive refrigerator.", Tony reminded, not moving his eyes from his pad. It isn't a guess he's designing something.

Bucky ignores Tony's words, specifically the name he called him, heading to the closest stool and sitting on it.

"I was saving those plums for a fruit salad I was making later."

"You were making a fruit salad later?", Clint questioned, lounging on the sofa nearby upside-down. Miraculously, he didn't waste anything eating the applesauce he had. Natasha sat next to him, half reading a magazine while she listened in on Bucky's complaints. The Maximoff twins sat on the floor, engaged in Uno.

The archer was met with a glare from the brunet.

"Sorry I asked."

"But a fruit salad would have been nice.", Steve tries, hoping to have comforting his best friend. Well, best friend number one. "You could still make it without the plums, right?"

Bucky just groans, thumping his head against the countertop. The point of making the fruit salad was to being doing something sweet for his newfound family and something... less murderous.

"Hey, guys. What's... Bucky, what's wrong?"

Blues lit up at the familiar soft tone, yet masculine voice. Bucky sat up, that annoying warm flutter increasing in his chest. Lately, he's been feeling it when Sam came around. He was agitated that he didn't have a clue as to why, but he figured it probably had to do with the fact Sam looked good eating that plum...

Wait.

"Sam!"

Sam jolts, almost dropping the half-eaten plum. Everyone else jumps a little, watching as Bucky got to his feet and practically beelines for Sam.

"I was saving that!"

Brown eyes blink slowly, surprised and confused.

"Saving what for what?", he asks cautiously, taking two steps back.

"Those plums. I was gonna make a fruit salad later."

Sam looks guilty, eyeing the fruit in his hand. He looks back at Bucky, wincing out an apology. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

They missed Natasha's quiet scoff and the small smirk on her lips.

Bucky wants to blurt, "Yeah right.", but he doesn't. Instead, he finds himself sighing and putting his hands on the other man's shoulders. "That's fine, Sam."

Then, he lets go and walks away, probably off to buy more plums.

 Sam is left standing there, blinking.

"..."

"So, Cap, how about those modifications to your shield we were discussing earlier?", Tony speaks up after the moments of silence.

Sam sits on the stool Bucky occupied not too long ago, processing the brief interaction in his head.

"I... I honestly thought he was going to yell at me or something.", he admits.

Natasha shifts on the couch so that her feet are on Clint's stomach. He doesn't even flinch, still upside-down.

"Seems he's grown a soft spot for ya, Sammy.", the redhead chuckles, flipping a page.

He snaps a look at her, obviously not believing her words... but also wanting to. He wouldn't admit it aloud that he may have a growing attraction to Bucky. Of all people!

Stupid (but not really so stupid) James Buchanan Barnes.

With his luscious dark hair, bright yet threatening blue eyes, nice skin, a pink mouth he wants to---- Shit!

"No, he doesn't.", Sam laughs out, drawing away his thoughts. He does catch the nearly identical looks Clint, Pietro and Tony shot him, both undeniably teasing him. "He doesn't!"

* * *

_'I have a soft spot for him.'_

It's Bucky's immediate first thought once he caught Sam once he was apparently shot out of the sky. Much to his relief, it was just his left metal wing that suffered and not Sam's body.

That beautiful body...

He had a nice butt.

"Falcon, are you okay?", Rhodey had asked through their comms. 

"Yeah. Buck-a-roo caught me."

"Yep. I caught the princess.", Bucky couldn't help but tease. Sure, nowadays he found himself being sweet on Sam. But others, he couldn't help but to get on his nerves.

Sam's reactions were amusing and hot.

"Fuck you."

"Some other time, Sammy."

Sam grumbled under his breath, wiggling out of his hold and getting to his feet. As much as he tried to hide it, Bucky was able to make out a brief flustered expression on the avian themed hero.

"Shut up."

He turned on his heel, meeting up with Natasha just as SHIELD vehicles arrived.

Bucky had stood there, watching them. Natasha had a medic check out the cut on Sam's arm and the burn on his shoulder while another checked her over.

"He likes you." He turned, seeing Rhodey walking up to him, still clad in his armor but his faceplate up. "Sam likes you. Like crushing on you, man."

As happy as Bucky would be knowing that, it was nearly impossible to believe.

"Right. Sam likes me.", he sighed, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow upwards.

"He does. I think it's cute. Two 'frenemies' crushing on each other, but trying to convince others that they hate each other's guts."

"I don't hate Sam.", came the quick reply.

Rhodey grinned.

"I... I just don't like him... greatly..."

"Uh huh."

"I don't!"

"You do. And that's okay. We all saw it coming."

"Oh my gosh..."

"You really are an old fella."

"I like you, Other James. I do. But I will fight you."

"And that's how it is between you and Sam."

* * *

"I swear if those two won't get it on..."

Apparently, Rhodey had been right about the mutual attraction between them. They were feeling each other endlessly, but they always came to fighting.

Steve, Natasha and Clint watched from yoga mats, Tony and Rhodey from the boxing ring.

No one really knows how the argument started, probably not even Sam or Bucky themselves.

They just wanted it over with.

"Ugh! You are so damn insufferable! I could kill you sometimes! In fact, I tried!"

"Yeah! When you were brainwashed and crazy! Now you're just crazy!"

"Probably am since I'm miraculously still here arguing with you! You damn bird!"

"Robocop!"

"Pigeon!"

"Terminator!"

"Big Bird!"

"You guys have the lamest insults...", Clint muttered under his breath. Of course, the duo didn't hear him.

"Steve, I don't see how you do it.", Tony remarked, sitting on the floor of the ring.

"Out of the love I have for those two clueless idiots. I will be front row in their wedding. In fact, I'm the pastor."

"Please don't tell me you're registered..."

Steve just smirked.

"What the fuck?"

"My doing.", Natasha admitted. "Since those two will probably fight over who's best man Steve will be, we decided that Steve will be the pastor, I will Sam's best woman and Clint's Bucky's best man."

"Already got my tux.", the archer claimed.

"Wow."

"You know what? Just shut up, Bucky! Shut! Up!", they heard Sam yell.

The brunet huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, a challenging demeanor on.

"Make me."

Spending too much time with rom-coms, the group, including Bucky, anticipated what will happen next.

Sam was going to kiss him.

Not that Bucky would mind it, of course.

Usually, "Shut up! Make me!" lead to two people finally getting over their unsolved sexual tension.

"It's gonna happen. Nat, start planning that wedding.", Clint said.

"Going to find Wanda and calling Phil now."

"Phil?", Rhodey questioned.

"He has great vision."

"... I'm intrigued by---"

WHACK!

"Gah!"

They were all cut off guard to see Bucky falling to the floor, holding his throat from the sudden blow Sam delivered to it.

Steve was up on his feet in seconds, rushing over to check on his veteran bestie.

"Bucky! Man, are you okay?"

"I... I wasn't expecting that...", he replied slowly, a bit out of breath. 

Realizing what he done, like a switch, Sam was also by Bucky's side.

"Holy... Bucky, I'm so sorry. That was totally out of instinct.", he apologized.

"Well, damn, Sam, who tried you lately?", Clint questioned, both jokingly and curiously.

* * *

Much later, Bucky had an ice pack pressed against the front of his neck.

Steve was rubbing his back to comfort him while Sam sat across from him, silent with a blank stare.

Bucky stared back, groaning once in a while.

Bruce had came in the kitchen few minutes prior, getting a water bottle from the fridge before sitting next to Sam.

"So he punched you in the throat."

Bucky nodded.

Bruce took a sip of his water.

"Hm. Because you challenged him."

Another nod.

"Seems like you had it coming."

One more nod.

"Wow. Bruce, really?", Steve voices.

"Sam's an angel, he is.", the scientist defended, hands up in surrender. "But even  I know Sam is low-key savage."

"But I really didn't mean to take his throat out.", Sam spoke.

Rhodey had came in, tailed by Vision. He had heard Sam's words and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm sure Bucky isn't mad at you, little brother."

"I'm not...", Bucky said, his voice slightly better.

"And when did Sam become your little brother?", Steve asked, maybe a little skeptical.

"Since I found his war story about dropping the tank at the emperor's feet funny. Because it is."

"Whoop. There it is.", Vision piped up, getting a look from Bruce, but no comment.

"I'm not sure that's how that story went..."

"We have brought food!", a feminine accented voice suddenly announced.

Wanda and Pietro came into the kitchen, takeout bags in their hands. The male of the two had stopped, seeing Bucky with an ice pack.

"What happened?"

"I challenged a bird and got pecked."

His eyes widened.

"He means me. I punched him in the throat.", Sam cleared up. "He told me to make him shut up. So I did. Instinctively."

"Um... I thought you would have kissed him.", the speedster admitted.

Sam misses the nod Bucky gives to glare at the younger.

"Why would I do that?!"

"It would have been the perfect opportunity to confess your crushing on him. I guess that kind of stuff works on television."

Bruce's left shoulder was given a brief introduction to Sam's right temple.

"I'm not crushing on him."

"You are. I saw it coming."

"2018 and that joke is still kind of funny.", Steve admits, mostly to himself.

Sam decides to not meet Bucky's calculating stare, not wanting to be under its spell.

"..."

"Sam?", Bucky called.

"..."

"Samuel?"

"..."

"Sam. You're hurting Bucky's feelings not answering him.", Wanda voiced with a giggle.

"Wilson? Captain Falcon? Agent Bird? Bird Bro #2?"

The flyer just huffed, turning so his back was facing the ex-HYDRA agent.

"Saaaammm...", Steve tried, reaching out over the countertop and taking a pinching hold of Sam's dark grey sweatshirt. "You two are meant to beeeeee...."

Still no reply.

Bucky sighed, disappointed about being ignored by his possible future husband. And then it clicked.

"Sammy, baby. Doll. Sweetheart. Future Mr. Barnes."

"What makes you think I'm taking your last name?", Sam scoffed, turning back to Bucky.

Bucky smirked, removing the ice pack from his neck. "So... you're willing to be my future husband? You do like me?"

"Oh my... Jeez! Yes! Yes! I like you, Barnes!", Sam blurted, throwing his arms up. "I like you and your stupid hair and your stupid eyes and your stupid mouth! Urgh! It's unfair, it's unexpected! But I have a thing for you! Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Bucky nodded, not at all frightened at how aggressive Sam's confession was. Honestly, he thought it was endearing, cute and sexy.

"Yes. That's what I wanted to hear because I like you, too."

"Fucking finally!", Clint shouted, popping from out of nowhere. "Was it that hard to confess your undeniable love for each other?!"

"Apparently, it was.", Bruce and Vision chorused.

"Now, you two kiss and make up.", Rhodey advised.

As expected, Bucky took it literally, reaching over the counter and grabbing Sam's face and kissing him like no tomorrow. The darker male was stiff for a moment before relaxing into it, climbing on the counter so neither of them had to strain themselves.

Steve looked close to clapping in glee, taking to smiling instead.

"Looks like we can start planning that wedding."

"I'm thinking... silver and red.", Wanda voiced, taking pictures of the two.

Hearing clicks, the newfound parted, Sam taking to glaring at her while Bucky looked in bliss.

"We just started dating seconds ago."

"And? Bucky is ready to marry you."

"I am."

"See?"

"I'm so done here."

"All I have to say is don't break his heart into tiny, tiny bits or else.", Rhodey warned, eyes narrowed at Bucky.

"I won't. I'm assured Sam would kick my ass if I did so."

The brunet placed his hand on Sam's, emphasizing his point. "Besides, even though he's a little shit, he's too cute for me to break his heart."

"I feel the same way about you, asshole."

"I'm your asshole."

"That sounded so wrong on so many levels.", Pietro piped up, opening a carton of rice. "So many."

"You should totally pass me one of those containers."

"Sam! That counter isn't your perch! Same for the other one, Clint!", came a demand. "And is that takeout?"

"Yup, Tony. Chinese.", Wanda answered.

Clint and Sam slid off their 'perches', maybe pouting while doing so. The latter was going to sit back on his stool, but Bucky decided his lap was a better seat. That and Natasha snagged the stool.

Munching on an egg roll, she gestured to the couple. "This a thing now, right?" Her tone was more warning than curious.

"Yes, Natalie. It's official.", Bucky answered.

"Great."

"Fucking finally.", Tony breathed. "I was starting to think I would have to bribe you two."

Blue and brown met briefly before looking back at Tony. Before they could say anything, he spoke up again.

"Nope. I'd just pay for your wedding."

"We just started dating."

"Took you long enough. Maybe you should have punched Bucky in the throat sooner."


End file.
